Deep Sea Diving
by CrystalFabray
Summary: When you fall in love, it is like sleeping. True Love is like deep sea diving. You take a leap of faith, you sink lower and lower until you're there. When the reborn Sailor Neptune, Umi Shinki, meets Haruka Tenoh for the first time...she feels as if she's jumped in the deep end. (Haruka Tenoh x Female OC. Sailor Uranus x Female OC)
1. Umi

It was a cold winter day when Umi Shinkai was born. Her parents were more than overjoyed at the prospect of her birth. She was born on Valentine's day, the day of love, and Chihiro and Ayana loved their child immensely. That is...until Ayana started to hemorrhage. Due to her weak health, her birthing Umi naturally was a big risk, one she wanted to take.

Ayana died that day, and Chihiro's heart broke. Due to the loss of his wife, Chihiro lost the love for his daughter. Umi grew up with only her father for family, and the staff for company.

* * *

It was lonely, without Daddy in the house. Ever since I was a baby, I was always in the arms of Miss Himari. I loved her like my own mother. I remember Daddy showing me a picture of Mummy when I was a little girl. He talked to me for the first time that day. He didnt bend down to me, but talked down to me as he showed me the portrait of Mummy hanging in the living room. I looked a little like her… She had bright teal eyes, and long brown hair. My hair was long, curling slightly as it reached midway past my back, and it was teal like my Father's. "This is your mother." Daddy said, gazing up at the portrait. "She was an extraordinary woman, you are not." I looked down, "If you want to earn my respect, you must become a woman of standing. We are the Shinkai family, we have a reputation to uphold." Daddy turned on his heel and walked away. I looked down. "Chin up, Umi." My head snapped up to meet my Father's eyes, he was looking at me over his shoulder. When he saw me looking at him he turned again, "We do not stand like that."


	2. High School Days

It's been many years since Father spoke to me about Mother, ten years to be exact. I'm fifteen years old now, and one of the top students in my class, Father wouldn't accept any less. I woke up early one morning, hoping to leave the house before Father woke up. I changed into my uniform, the Moto Azabu High-School uniform. A blue blazer with a white dress shirt with a red bow on my chest. I was also wearing a grey skirt and knee-high white socks. The Moto Azabu High-School crest was embroidered onto my blazer. I plaited some of my hair, wrapping it around my hair to keep it out of my face. I left my room, descending the stairs in only my socks. I paused in the hallway, where the picture of my mother still hung. It was worn slightly with age. I was lost to the world until one of the staff approached. "I have your bag, miss." He said.

"Oh!" I gasped, turning to him, "Thank you." I took it, holding it in both hands.

"Sir Itsuo is waiting outside for you." My face fell slightly,

"Thank you for telling me." I quickly left the house, slipping into my black heels before I left. My boyfriend was waiting impatiently in front of my house. Itsuo was the youngest of five children, his father owned the news stations, but his eldest brother was to inherit the company and the family fortune. To say Ituso was jealous was an understatement. At Father's insistence, we were to accompany each other to school every day. He walked with such confidence, with an air of responsibility around him. I always walked slightly behind him, my head tilted down. When we did get to school, Itsuo would go off with his friends. I didn't have friends at school. I changed from my outside shoes into my school slippers and made my way to my homeroom.

The day continued as normal, me going through classes as usual, until it came to lunch. I made my way to the music room and sat at the piano. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before I set my foot on the pedal and started to play. The music echoed through the room, the melody soothing. It reminded me of my mother. She was a famous pianist before she passed away, composing her own music and performing around the world. Without my father's knowledge, I learned to play the piano. He had banned the grand instrument from ever entering our household, so most of my lessons were done at school.

_TIMESKIP_

After school, I was walking home by myself. It was a quiet day, surprisingly. I came across an antique store. On display was a handheld mirror, made from gold with a pale aqua back, engraved with something that looked suspiciously like a trident. In my mind, the mirror appeared, cradled in a pair of white gloves. The image disappeared as soon as it appeared. My feet took me into the store, and the bell chiming above the door. "Oh, hello there." A raspy voice greeted from the counter. I turned to see an old man, with greying hair and a cane.

"Oh, hello sir." I replied.

"I saw you looking at that mirror in the window." The man hobbled over to the display window, "That has been in my wife's family for generations."

"And she's ok with you selling it?" I wondered as the man took the mirror out of the display. He walked back over to the counter and set the mirror down. I approached him, setting my bag down on the counter beside it.

"My wife has been gone for many years, so I decided it was time to sell some of the things that were collecting dust." I gently picked up the mirror. Somehow, it's weight felt familiar in my hands. My fingers ran over the reflective surface of the mirror, however, it didn't smudge.

"It's pretty." I whispered.

"That is a seventeen karat gold frame, with a solid turquoise back. I had it appraised, guy said it was worth almost ten million yen." I sucked in a breath, shakily putting the mirror back down.

"That is quite a bit."

"I have no need for it, and you certainly seem to like it, so I can drop the price down for you."

"Oh, no, it's ok."

"How about...ten thousand?"

"That's quite a gap in price, are you sure?" The man nodded. "Ok…" I pulled my wallet out of my bag and pulled out the right amount of money. I handed it over to the man, "Thank you." I picked up the mirror and held it to my chest, "I'll treasure this for the rest of my life."

_TIMESKIP_

That night, after a lonely dinner, I was sitting in my room, admiring the mirror I had gotten. I was under the covers of my bed, turning the mirror around and around in my hands. Every time I looked at it, I noticed something new. How, even though it had been around for decades, there were no scratches or blemishes, not even a dent in the gold. My eyes started to droop, and soon, I had fallen asleep.

_DREAM - NO POV_

_Two people stood in a silver room. One, a woman, dressed in a long white dress with wing-like additions. Other than her dress, the other things that were distinctive about her were that she had silver hair and a crescent moon on her forehead. She seemed to be talking to a young girl, around six or seven, wearing a weird uniform. It had a white body piece, with a pale teal skirt, and matching cape, with pale blue heeled pumps that had the ankle straps wrap up around her calves. She had a pale blue bow at the back of her outfit, at the base of her spine, and a matching bow on her chest that was secured by a teal broach. She wore white gloves that reached up midway over her forearms and were topped with a pale blue cuff. She wore a gold tiara with a pale teal gem in the centre, a pale teal necklace that was adorned with a clamshell. Her earrings looked to be of a planet, I'm not sure which one. She had long light teal hair, with some that was braided on the top of her head like a crown. She also had large teal eyes and pale skin. _

"_Neptune." The silver-haired woman said, "I have a task for you."_

"_For me, Your Majesty?" The girl, Neptune, questioned. The Queen knelt closer to Neptune, offering the girl a hand mirror, a gold-framed mirror with a solid turquoise back and engraved with the planetary symbol for Neptune. "Is this…"_

__"_Yes, Neptune, this is one of the three Talsimans, the Deep Aqua Mirror. I want you to use it to watch over Silver Millennium from afar, protect our Kingdom from threats outside our known Solar System." Neptune held the mirror gently._

__"_Are you sure I should be the one to do this?" Neptune looked up at the silver-haired woman, "There are other guardians more suited to this task, Uranus, Jupiter, Mars…" Neptune looked down, "I'm no protector."_

"_I know you are, Neptune." The Queen lifted the young girl's head, "I believe in you and your power, you are capable of this task." Neptune knelt towards the Queen,_

"_I will do as you have asked, my Queen." Neptune said, "I shall look over our Solar System and protect it with my life, I swear it on your name, Queen Serenity."_

__"_I know you will, Neptune." Queen Serenity stood, "However, there are rules to your mission. One, you must never leave your planet. Two, you must travel to Saturn, under any circumstances. And three, if you were to travel to Saturn, you must never allow all three Talismans to combine their powers, or the world as we know it would perish."_

_DREAM END - UMI'S POV_

I woke up the next morning with a gasp, my breath coming in short pants. My fingers twitched, and I realised that I was still holding the Mirror from last night. I bought it to my line of sight, turning it over and tracing the engraving in the back. Neptune… That girl from my dream...she looked so much like me...but...why?


	3. A Friend Long Forgotten

The next morning was an entire blur to me, in the wake of my dream, I have been on edge ever since I woke up. I hid the Mirror in the one place Father would never even think to look, behind Mother's portrait. It was the one thing he would never touch, under any circumstances. Walking with Ituso to school was boring as always. But, I remember him saying something. I blinked, turning to him. "Sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked. We were at school, standing just inside the gates. Ituso glared at me,

"You weren't listening?" He asked, deadly calm. I gulped. Ituso started to walk towards me, causing me to back up into the wall. "Do you know what will happen to you if I tell your father?" I cowered against the wall, screwing my eyes shut. "You'll be paying attention from now on, will you?"

"Y-Yes." I whispered. "I'll listen."

"Hey!" A voice barked. My eyes snapped open and fell on a person a couple of meters away. It was a boy, a couple of inches taller than me, with combed back, sandy blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He wore the same uniform as Itsuo, and had his bookbag slung over his shoulder. I'm surprised I've never seen him around school before. "Everything ok over here?"

"We're fine." Itsuo spat at him.

"Doesn't look like it." Itsuo grit his teeth, stepping away from me. I slid down the wall, my legs folding underneath me. He turned back to me,

"You better listen from now on." Itsuo growled at me, "I'll see you tomorrow." Itsuo stormed off.

"You alright?" The boy asked, offering me his hand. I looked at it for a second, then up at him. My eyes met his. They looked so familiar, as if I had seen them before. I slowly placed my hand in his, it was so soft...not meant for a male. His hand firmly grasped mine and pulled me to my feet. I slipped my hand out of his, gripping my bookbag tight with both of my hands.

"Thank you for that." I said softly, "But you didn't need to do that." The boy shook his head,

"He shouldn't do that to you." The boy looked to the front of the school, "Who was he anyway?"

"That's Itsuo, my boyfriend." I blinked, "Oh, I am so sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Umi." I held my hand out for the boy to shake. He turned back to me with a small smile,

"Haruka." Haruka took my hand and shook it. I slipped my hand out of his and held my bag with both of mine.

"It was nice meeting you, Haruka, I'll see you around." I sent the boy a smile before continuing into the school.

_TIMESKIP_

After school, I started to walk home by myself. "Hey, Umi!" A voice called, causing me to look up. Haruka was waving at me from the front of the school. I approached him.

"Haruka." I greeted, surprised. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I noticed that you always walk home by yourself, thought I'd join you."

"Are you sure it won't be out of your way?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok…" I started to walk in the direction of my home, noticing that Haruka never walked faster than me, walking beside me the entire time. It was...comforting.

"I heard you playing at lunch today."

"You did?"

"Yeah, didn't realise you were so good." Haruka commented.

"Thank you." I smiled softly. "My Mum used to play piano, so I taught myself to honour her."

"Who's your mum?"

"My mother was Anya Shinkai."

"The Pianist?" Haruka gasped. I nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's ok, I never met her, so never felt the pain." Pretty soon, the two of us reached my house. "Thank you for walking me home, Haruka."

"Eh, it was no problem." I opened the house gates,

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." I gave him a smile before slipping into the house. When I went to bed that night, the Mirror clutched against my chest. Over the next week, every time I returned to bed, I would be plagued with dreams of that girl with the hair that shines like mine.

_DREAM - NO POV_

_Neptune exited the room Queen Serenity had summoned her too, her heels gently clacking against the marble. She held the Deep Aqua mirror close to her chest. "Neptune." A voice greeted. Neptune looked up to see another girl, about a year older than her, wearing a uniform quite similar to hers, with grey-ish blue eyes and short, pale blonde hair. The main part of her uniform was white, with a dark blue skirt and cape. She had dark blue ankle boots and gloves that went up to her wrists with dark blue cuffs. She had a yellow bow on her chest, held up by a dark blue broach, and a dark blue bow at the base of her spine. She also wore a gold tiara, with a dark blue gem in the centre._

"_Uranus." Neptune greeted, surprised, "Did her Majesty call you as well?"_

"_Yeah, said something about an important mission." Uranus crossed her arms, _

"_She said the same thing to me as well." Neptune held her mirror close, "I believe she is waiting for you." Neptune gave Uranus a polite nod, "It was nice seeing you again, Uranus, but I must go." Neptune walked away, her heart thudding in her chest. _What is this feeling… _Neptune wondered, her head tilted down as she walked, _'My heart...it's beating so fast...like it's going to burst out of my chest…' _Neptune looked behind her as Uranus entered the Queen's Chambers._ 'Is Uranus the cause of this?' _Neptune watched as the door closed behind the blonde._


	4. A Night to Remember

I woke up in a sweat, my breathing ragged. Looking out my window, I could see that night had fallen, and the moon was high in the sky. I slid off my bed, the Mirror I purchased tight in my grip and pressed to my chest. _Go…_ A voice echoed in my mind. _Find the Control…_ I looked down at the Mirror, gently tracing my fingers over its reflective surface. It rippled, and my reflection changed to show the Game Centre Crown that I knew was located in the Juuban district downtown. I yelped, dropping the Mirror. Bad idea. Before I could reach out to try and catch it, my hand shone a faint teal, and the same surrounding the Mirror. I watched, shocked and scared as the Mirror returned to my hand. I stared at it, the picture of the arcade long gone. I pressed my lips together, my grip tightening on the handle. I quickly changed out of my pyjamas, pulling on tights, a sweatshirt, socks and sneakers. I pulled my sea printed tote bag over my shoulder and slipped the Mirror inside.

I silently opened my window, thankful that I had an arbour under my window, so I was easily able to scale down. I dropped down easily, keeping my grip tight on my bag. I snuck off my property, blending in easily with the night crowd. I kept my head down as I hurried towards the Juuban district. The street was empty, surprisingly, and no one questioned me as I gazed up at the sign. I heaved a sigh, taking my out my Mirror and gazing down at it. "Ok." I whispered, "What next?" I then yelped as the Mirror shone teal, and the doors slid open. "Ok. Magic. I guess that's a thing now." I stepped into the building, my feet shuffling on the tiles. I looed over all the games and soon came across two arcade machines. They seemed familiar somehow. I looked down at my Mirror, and I saw the two machines. It zoomed in on a small panel. I looked up and spotted said panel. I reached out, pressing down.

There was a hiss and the two machines separated to reveal a staircase downwards. My eyes widened. I took a slow step onto the stair, afraid that the thing would fall out from under me. However, the hovering step took my eright, and I descended the rest of the stairs. This place was amazing, the room looked to be made entirely of stars, with a large console in the middle, surrounded by pillars. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and my grip on my mirror tightened. There was then a bright light, and monitors appeared above the console. It seemed to have a camera, and it focused on me. It seemed to scan me, and then focus on my mirror. A beeping sound echoed through the room.

"_Identification Confirmed._" A voice sounded. "_Umi Shinkai. Sailor Neptune, welcome._" There was a whirring, and a small tube appeared in the middle of the console. I slowly approached it, confused. Suddenly, a pen appeared, causing me to yelp and jump back. I eyed the pen curiously. The pen itself was a pale teal, with an oval on the top of the same colour with the planetary symbol for Neptune in the centre. I instinctively reached out and took it. The tube disappeared back into the console. I tucked the Mirror back into my bag, and turned the pen in my hand. I pulled the cap off, and it seemed to be a simple black ink pen, a good pen to write with.

I put the lid back on and gripped the pen tight. In my head, I knew this pen was something special, I couldn't lose it. I left what looked to be some sort of Command Centre, leaving the building. I was still eying the pen as I walked, admiring the tiny details. "Help!" A voice echoed through the night, and my head snapped up. "Please! Someone! Help!" Instinctively, I lifted my pen.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make UP!" I cried. Water started to surround me, wrapping around my legs, arms and torso to create my pale blue heeled pointed pumps, with a strap that wrapped around my calves and stopped just under my knees, my white gloves that stopped midway past my forearms, with a pale blue cuff. My skirt appeared on the main body of my suit, it was a pale teal that matched the cape that appeared on my shoulders. A pale blue bow appeared at the back of my skirt, and one on my chest that was held together by a pale teal broach. My necklace was a strip of teal fabric with a clamshell resting on the front. Neptune's planetary symbol appeared on my forehead, which turned into my tiara, which was mainly gold with a pale teal gem in its centre.

"Ahh!" I yelped, stumbling back. My Pen had disappeared, as well as my bag, but my Mirror, the Deep Aqua Mirror from my dreams, was in my hand. "Ok, I guess Magic is just gonna be a part of my life now."

"Ahhhh!" The voice cried. I turned my head, and I ran towards the cry, my heels clicking against the pavement. I skidded to a stop in front of an alley, only to see a woman being harassed by a group of men.

"Hey!" I called, "Don't go near that woman." The men turned, sneering at me.

"What are you gonna do about it girly." One of them pulled a knife on me. I subconsciously lifted my Mirror.

"Aquatic Vision!" I declared, the words leaving my mouth before I could think. There was a bright flash of light, and the knife clattered to the floor.

"No, no, don't hurt me!" The other man yelped. He and his friend ran off. The woman was shaking still.

"Hey, it's ok." I said softly, approaching her slowly. "The men are gone, I won't hurt you."

"T-Thank you." The women stuttered. "C-Can I repay you?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't need payment. Just stay safe." I smiled at the woman before I jumped away. Surprisingly, I was able to leap up onto the building next to me and across a handful of buildings.

"Hey! Hey!" A voice shouted. I turned and saw Haruka standing at the top of a building, the wind gently running through his hair."Who are you?" He demanded. "A...and what...what are you wearing?" Right, I'm still transformed.

"I...I'm Sailor Neptune." The name rolled off my tongue easily, as if I had used the name for years, and judging by these things I'm seeing in my dreams, I probably have. I smiled at Haruka. "It was nice meeting you." I turned my back on the boy and jumped away, ignoring his shouts for me to come back. I jumped al the way back home, sneaking back into my room. I heaved a sigh, falling face-first onto my bed, falling asleep instantly.


	5. Growing Bonds

_DREAM_

_In the far reaches of space, on a solitary planet second last in the Milky Way, one figure stood tall, alone. It had been years since Neptune had been tasked with protecting her kingdom from afar. Neptune had matured over the years she had remained on her planet. Seven years, standing still, her eyes never leaving her Deep Aqua Mirror. Neptune was now fourteen-years-old, and in those seven years alone, she had no contact from anyone. '_It's been so long…' _Neptune thought._ 'So long without Silver Millennium…' _The Deep Aqua Mirror shimmered and showed an image of Silver Millennium, with her Queen and her Princess standing together. Neptune smiled softly. Her task was to stay stationary, for all eternity, but...Neptune longed to leave, but her duty kept her rooted on her planet's surface, never moving. The reflective surface of the Deep Aqua Mirror rippled, and Neptune's smile became sad as she gazed down at the image that had appeared. Uranus was kneeling, the tip of her Talisman, the Space Sword, was thrust into the ground and she was gripping the hilt with her hand. Neptune ran her fingers over the image of Uranus._

_DREAM END_

I woke up the next day, hungry as hell but not tried at all. When I finally decided to get out of bed, I could see that I had de-transformed overnight, and I was still wearing the civilian clothes I was wearing. I looked to my bed, and saw the pen and Mirror laying on the covers. I quickly put them into my tote bag again, and then quickly changed out of the clothes I fell asleep in and then changed into a more casual outfit. I put on a pale blue sundress and wrapped a white belt around my waist. I pulled out a pair of white, heeled sandals that I was going to leave at the door before heading to breakfast. I did just that, setting the shoes in the _genkan_ and setting my tote bag down before returning to the dining hall. I froze in the doorway. Dad was sitting at the table. I took a deep breath. Clasping my hands behind my back, I stepped into the room. I walked over to my side of the table. I bowed to my Father before sitting down. I ate silently, avoiding eye contact. "Umi." Father started. The room was silent, so his words echoed through the room. I tensed. "I heard that you spent ten thousand yen on a mirror."

"Yes…" I muttered. Father threw his cutlery down, and I flinched.

"Ten thousand yen." Father muttered, "Ten thousand yen...where is it?"

"It was a present for someone."

"I want it back, get it back."

"But, Father-"

"But nothing, Umi, get me that mirror." Father stood, shoving his chair back and stalking away from the table. I blinked, trying to rid my eyes for the tears that decided they want to escape. I stood quickly, abandoning my breakfast. I ran to the front door, hastily slipping on my shoes before grabbing my tote bag and racing out the door.

_TIMESKIP_

I soon found myself walking through the streets, and I heard a whole load of girls screaming. I turned to the sound and saw them heading towards the racing tracks. I got curious, and I decided to follow them. I stood in the stands, watching the cars as they did laps upon laps around the track. I kept an eye on one particular car, which sped around the tracks at crazy speeds. Pretty soon, it stopped, and after a second, the driver got out. They took off their helmet and sandy blonde hair fell out. My eyes widened. "Haruka…" I whispered. The parade of girls to my right were screaming like maniacs, calling his name. Haruka's eyes swept across the crowd of girls, before they landed on me. Haruka's face broke into a grin. Haruka tucked his helmet under his arm and approached me.

"Hey Umi." He greeted. "Fancy seeing you here, I never pegged you for someone who liked racing."

"Oh, no, I just heard the others squealing." I started to explain, "And I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, and turns out it was you." Haruka laughed. The sound was lovely, and my heart started to pound.

"Why don't you hang around a little, I'll be done in a little bit."

"Ok, I'll meet you out front, ok?"

"Ok." Haruka gave me one more smile before he turned and walked away. I gripped my tote bag before leaving the racing track. I stood out the front of the track, waiting for Haruka to appear. Pretty soon, he did, a backpack slung across his shoulders. He made a beeline towards me, a smile on his face the entire time. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." I sighed, "I ran out of the house this morning, didn't manage to eat anything."

"Come on, I know the best breakfast place." I nodded. The two of us made light conversation, talking about our likes and dislikes and just anything that came to our minds. We soon came across a cute little diner just outside the Juuban District. We managed to get a booth, and breakfast was ordered. Haruka and I continued to talk, trading stories about our lives.

"So, wait, you're telling me, that as a kid, you crashed three separate go-carts before your parents decided to get you into racing." I laughed. Breakfast was finished a while ago, and it was nearing lunchtime, and Haruka decided to take me to a different restaurant.

"Yeah, took them about thirteen years but I finally convinced them." We talked for hours, and continued to talk as Haruka walked me home. "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Haruka asked. I was just about to agree, but then I realised what was happening.

"No, I can't, sorry." I said sadly, "Father is hosting a lunch with Nitori family, if I miss it, I won't forget it."

"It's fine. We can meet up at school, right? Music Room 3?" I smiled up at Haruka.

"Yeah. That sounds perfect." We were stopped in front of my house. I pushed myself up onto my tippy toes, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before running inside.

_TIMESKIP_

That night, after ignoring my Father for obvious reasons, I snuck out of the house, the transformation pen clutched in one hand with my mirror held in the other. I climbed down my arbour quickly, and scurried through the gardens. I came across an alleyway and lifted my transformation pen.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make UP!" I cried. Water started to surround me, wrapping around my legs, arms and torso to create my pale blue heeled pointed pumps, with a strap that wrapped around my calves and stopped just under my knees, my white gloves that stopped midway past my forearms, with a pale blue cuff. My skirt appeared on the main body of my suit, it was a pale teal that matched the cape that appeared on my shoulders. A pale blue bow appeared at the back of my skirt, and one on my chest that was held together by a pale teal broach. My necklace was a strip of teal fabric with a clamshell resting on the front. Neptune's planetary symbol appeared on my forehead, which turned into my tiara, which was mainly gold with a pale teal gem in its centre.

When my transformation was complete, I stretched out, somehow twirling the mirror in my hand perfectly before leaping onto a building and jumping across. I managed to stop another mugging, and I landed on the roof that I met Haruka on as Sailor Neptune. Ironically, Haruka was leaning on the railing. I lept over to him, my heels making small dings on the railing as I landed. "Hey there." I greeted, crossing my arms. Haruka's head snapped up, and he scrambled back.

"Yout her." He breathed. I jumped down, delicately landing in front of Haruka. "Sailor Neptune."

"Yep. But, you can call me Neptune."

"Neptune…" Haruka muttered the name as if he had spoken it for years.

"What are you doing up here so late." I turned to the skyline, resting the Deep Aqua Mirror against my chest. "The sun went down hours ago."

"I just came up here to think." Haruka admitted, stepping up and leaning on the railing again. "I've been thinking about you, to be quite honest?" I blinked, turning to him,

"Me?" I questioned. "Why on earth would you be thinking about me?"

"Well, your an enigma." Haruka turned to look at me. Our eyes met, and I felt as if I was talking to someone that I had known for years. "One night you show up, stop a mugging and you're gone, only to return the next day." Haruka gestured to me.

"To be quite honest, I don't even know what I'm doing. I only just realised my true identity the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Slowly but surely, I'm regaining memories of a past life, and my mission is returning to me." A scream pierced through the air, and my head snapped towards it. "That's my que." I hopped onto the railing of the building.

"Wait!" Haruka said. I turned to him slightly, "Will I see you tomorrow." I smiled at him, giving him a smile before leaping away. _Of course._ I thought, _I will always come back to you…._


	6. Surprise, Surprise

_DREAM_

_Twenty years. Twenty long, torturous years since Neptune had set foot in Silver Millennium. Once she had reached the age of seventeen, Neptune stopped aging. She stood tall at 5'7". Her teal hair flowing down her back and reaching her calves. Each day, Neptune would watch Uranus through her Deep Aqua Mirror, and slowly but surely, she fell in love. Every day, Neptune would wrestle with herself, should she visit Uranus, just once? Leave her planet to spend just a minute with the one she loved? Neptune decided. She took a breath, closed her eyes, and a pale aqua streak shot off Neptune into the darkness._

_DREAM END_

I woke up happily, stretching out and sighing in content. I was back in my clothes from the night before. However, my good mood dissipated when I realised what was happening today. I laid in bed, glaring at the Kimono and Obi across the room. The Kimono itself was pure white in colour, with gold embroidery. The Obi was gold as well. I didn't get up for breakfast, but when one of the maids knocked on the door saying I had to get ready, I reluctantly rolled out of bed to prepare for the lunch. I had a shower, got changed, and eas about to start my hair, one of the maids hurried in, sat me down and styled my hair with elaborate clips and curls. I slipped on my socks and shuffled into my Zori. "Mister Nitori and his son are downstairs." One of the butlers called from outside the door. I sighed, reluctantly standing and walking downstairs. Father was standing there in a grey Hakama. Itsuo's father, Enji, donned a red one, while his son wore a gold one to match mine.

"Ah, Umi, how nice of you to join us." Father sneered. I ducked my head.

"Sorry Father." I muttered.

"It's lovely to see you again." Enji greeted. I bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Come, to lunch." Father ordered. I shuffled behind him and the other men as we entered the traditional dining room. Father and Enji sat on the opposite ends of the table, while Itsuo and I sat in the middle, facing each other. I kept quiet, keeping my head bowed as we ate. I only tuned into the conversation when the topic of conversation turned to Itsuo and I.

"Now, is everything set?" Father asked, looking up at Enji.

"Yes, it's all prepared. Catering, the venue, the guest list." Enji listed, "Many have RSVP'd."

"Thank you, Enji, this will be the most successful wedding in the entire Juuban district." I paused, my food halfway to my mouth. I set down my utensil, folded my hands on my lap and turned to my Father.

"Wedding?" I questioned softly.

"Yes. You and Itsuo will be married by the end of the month." Father didn't look up from his food. My eyes widened, and my breath caught in my throat. "After your birthday, you'll stop your schooling and marry. And then, you shall produce a male heir to inherit my fortune."

"M-Marry?" I breathed.

"Yes." Dad snapped, glaring at me, "Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"It'll be a beautiful wedding." Enji assured, reaching across the table and resting a hand on my shoulder. "I've got my best planers working on this." I shrugged his hand off, turning to Father again.

"Shouldn't I have been told this?" I asked, my voice rising slightly.

"Umi…" Father started, however, I was on a roll.

"No, this is _my_ future, shouldn't I decide who I marry, and when I do." Father slammed his fist onto the table, pointing at me.

"You _will_ marry him." He seethed, "You _will_ produce a son."

"NO!" I declared, getting up and storming out of the room, ignoring my father's shouts for me to come back. As I hurried up to my room, I took out my hair, letting it fall back and undid my Obi. When I was in my room, slamming the door as I closed it, I shed my Kimono and changed into legging, sneakers and a t-shirt. I grabbed my transformation pen and my mirror and snuck out my window, down my arbour and off the grounds. When I was a good distance away, I lifted my pen.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make UP!" I cried. Water started to surround me, wrapping around my legs, arms and torso to create my pale blue heeled pointed pumps, with a strap that wrapped around my calves and stopped just under my knees, my white gloves that stopped midway past my forearms, with a pale blue cuff. My skirt appeared on the main body of my suit, it was a pale teal that matched the cape that appeared on my shoulders. A pale blue bow appeared at the back of my skirt, and one on my chest that was held together by a pale teal broach. My necklace was a strip of teal fabric with a clamshell resting on the front. Neptune's planetary symbol appeared on my forehead, which turned into my tiara, which was mainly gold with a pale teal gem in its centre.

I lept away, across buildings and over oblivious public below. I soon found myself landing onto Haruka's apartment building. I landed softly, releasing a breath as I turned to the skyline. It was instinct. I leant on the railing, gazing into the Deep Aqua Mirror. The reflection warped slightly, and an image of a desolate planet appeared on its surface. I frowned, the image of a destroyed kingdom, spires broken and the walls crumbled, there seemed to have been lavish gardens at one point in time, but all of the plants had withered away, leaving only a husk of what used to be. "Home…" I muttered, running my fingers over the cool surface.

"Hey there." A voice spoke up. I turned and saw Haruka. He was holding two steaming mugs in his hands. "Why did I have a feeling you'd be up here?" He wondered, offering me a mug. I smiled softly, setting my mirror down on the railing and taking the cup gratefully. The heat of what looked to be tea warming through my gloves. "You seem...not alright. Are you ok?" He asked, leaning up against the railing.

"Not really." I replied, "I just escaped a civilian crisis."

"Is everyone ok?" Haruka straightened in worry.

"No, no, no." I assured, waving my hand, "Not a public crisis, just something personal." My eyes fell to the skyline. "My father...has arranged a marriage for me."

"Really?" Haruka leaned onto the railing. "I didn't think that was still a thing in today's society."

"It's not as uncommon as one might think." I took a sip of my drink. Sencha Tea, my favourite. "My father is significantly wealthy, he's arranged for me to marry so that my son can inherit the family fortune."

"Why can't he just give it to you."

"Father's set in his ways, I can't hope to change his mind." I looked down at my tea before handing it back to Haruka. "Thank you for the company, I appreciate it, but I must go." I picked my mirror back up, "Protect the people." I leaned over and kissed Haruka on the cheek. "Bye." And with that, I pulled myself onto the railing and lept away.


	7. Talks Among The Stars

After a day of galavanting, saving people from the shadows, not letting anyone see my face. It was late at night when I returned to Haruka's balcony. He was waiting for me with a smile, I smiled, dropping next to him. Haruka moved to the aide to show two lawn chairs and a little table. "You shouldn't have." I said.

"You always seem to come to talk, so I might as well make a place for us to sit." Haruka explained. The two of us settled into the chairs. The two of us talked back and forth, trading jokes and stories of our past. I revealed to Haruka about my life on Neptune. "You were all alone?" Haruka's voice was sympathetic. "No one was with you?"

"I wasnt allowed to leave." I looked up to the stars. If I concentrated, I would be able to find neptune among the constellations. "Serenity, My Queen, tasked me to protect our Solar System alongside two others. Unfortunately, we failed." I looked down. "It was my fault, I should have stayed."

"What do you mean?"

"I left my planet...more than once. I never told Queen Serenity, she would have been so disappointed. But...I fell for someone. I had to see them."

"Who was it?" Haruka was almost on the end of his seat. I turned to him with a soft smile.

"Well...actualy…" I reached out, running my hands through Haruka's hair and messing it slightly. "She always wore her hair like that." I mumbled,

"Can you tell me about her?" I looked back out to the skyline, my eyes lifting to gaze at the stars.

"She was my one true love." I wrapped my arms around my knees, "My Uranus." I smiled sadly. "I haven't remembered everything from my past life yet...but I remember _her_. She was my light in the never-ending darkness, my one ray of hope."

"She sounds lovely." Haruka commented.

"She was so mad that I defied our Queen." I laughed. "But then...then she realised that we clicked. The two of us got along amazingly." I started to smile. "I would visit her some days, and others she would visit me. We grew closer and closer until one day…"

"You fell in love." Karuka guessed. A blush spread across my cheks.

"Yeah. She was my everything."

"She sounds amazing." I smiled softly. I then checked the time on the clock that Haruka had set up and my eyes widened.

"Oh gosh, I didn't know it was that late!" I sprung to my feet. "It was lovely talking with you again, Haruka, but I have to go. Bye!" I lept off the building and returned home. When I got home, I froze. _I called Haruka by name_. I thought, _He never told me his name in this form!_ I collapsed onto bed with a frustrated groan. Man, that is gonna be a problem later. I closed my eyes with a sigh, falling into a deep sleep.

_DREAM_

_Neptune landed on the pale blue planet. The Miranda Castle loomed in the distance, and the wind blew through Neptune's hair softly. Neptune took a deep breath, taking in the new air. It lacked the distinct sea salt that Naptune was used to on her own planet. Neptune's heels clickled silently against the surface of the planet. Neptune glanced periodically at her mirror, and followed it's directions towards Uranus. Neptune soon came across the other Sailor Guardian. The Aqua haired woman paused, her cheeks heating up at the sight of the short-haired woman. Uranus gasped softly, turning her head sharply to the side and she spotted Neptune. Uranus' eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" Uranus questioned, "Queen Serenity said-"_

__"_I know." Neptune admitted, closing her eyes. "I know what Queen Serenity said but...I had to see you again."_

"_What?"_

"_Ever since that day…" Neptune opened her eyes and approached Uranus. "Ever since that day, when we bumped into each other in the Castle...you've been on my mind. I couldn't just stay away." Neptune took Uranus' hands in her own. "I love you, Uranus, I always have, I couldn't stand by and just watch you from afar."_

"_This is so, _so_, against the Queen's orders." Uranus sighed. "But...I'm willing to try. If this doesn't work out, we stay on or planets, never to see each other again."_

_DREAM END_


	8. Complications

Ah, Monday. The day where I can escape from my Father and...I get to see Haruka. I paused brushing my hair, my eyes meeting in the mirror. I...I like him… "Ahhh!" I screamed, slapping my cheeks. "What am I thinking! I'm in a relationship! I'm-" I cut myself off when a glint out the corner of my eye. A ring box stood open, a gold band with a ruby nextled inside, the gem glittering in the morning light. I sighed, setting my brush down and putting it on. It fit perfectly. But...this wasnt the ring I was supposed to wear… An image of a silver band adorned with a turquoise teardrop gem flashed in my mind. I suked in a breath, my eyes welling up with tears. Uranus and I were… I felt my heart rip out my chest. This was too much. Uranus and I were to be married, I'm engaged in this life to a man I thoroughly hate, and I have feelings for someone else completely!

I slipped the ring into my finger with a sigh, and finished getting ready for school. I silently walked with Itsuo to school, and proceeded through classes as normal. During lunch, I found myself in Music Room 3, as usual, and soon after Haruka joined me. "Hey!" He greeted, smiling. His hair wasnt combed back as usual, but was rufleed...just as I did it yesterday. My smile returned when he entered, and I straightened a little when he walked in. Haruka found his seat next to me at the piano, and his eyes found my ring. His smile faded, and I sighed, looking away.

"I know." I sighed. "I shouldnt have worn this today." I took the ring off my finger and slipped it into my pocket.

"What happened yesterday?" Haruka's hand found mine, and he held it gently.

"I found out that my Father has decided that I'm to be married by the end of the month."

"What?" Haruka's voice rose an octave or two, and it almost sounded like a woman's. "Married?"

"Yeah. Because I'm a female, Father doesn't believe that I'm fit to inherit the family fortune, despite the fact that he married into it. So after my birthday on the fourteenth, I'll be dropping out...and Itsuo and I will be married." My eyes fell to the piano keys, my fingers running over them gently without any pressure. "So...I think that I'll be a mother by the end of the year…"

"You can't tell your Father any different?" Haruka asked. "That you don't want to get married?"

"I did tell him that, but he won't listen to reason. And my birthday is in a week, which means…"

"We won't be able to see each other any more." Haruka realised. My eyes watered.

"I don't want to loose you, you're the only person I've truly considered a friend."

"You won't lose me." Haruka promised, turning me towards him. "Even if you have to get married, I'll still come and visit you, we can still be friends." I laughed lighty.

"You've met Ituso, he doesn't like me having any friends."

"I don't care." I smiled at Haruka, but the moment was cut short when the bell rang. My eyes widened.

"I need to go!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand reluctantly out of Haruka's, grabbed my bag and hurried to the door. "Bye!"

_TIMESKIP_

Haruka met up with me after school again, and we met up at a cafe a little way's distance from not only school, but my house as well. We sat and talked about anything, steering clear of any topic regarding marriage. "How do you not have any other friends?" Haruka asked. "You have such a charming personality." Haruka leant his head on his folded hands. I giggled at Haruka's comment, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Oh, no, no friends." I told him. "My Father keeps on telling me that friends are a waste of time, he has no idea that I'm friends with you." I looked down at my milkshake, gently stirring it as I talked. "Most of my free time is spent with Ituso." I sighed.

"Sounds like you don't like him very much."

"I...I don't." My hands tightened on my glass, "To be quite honest, I'm not into him...actualy, I don't think I'm entirely into men either…"

"So…" Haruka trailed off. My eyes snapped up to him,

"Please, Haruka, you can't tell anyone." I pleaded, "My Father, he...if he found out that not only I'm friends with you, but if he knows I'm attracted to women aslo, he'll take me out of school earlier, not only that he'd disown me!" Haruka sighed.

"Listen, in my experience, if you continue to hide who you are, you'll be miserable." I glared at him. "Open up to him, he won't disown you."

"How would _you_ know how I feel?" I hissed. "You're a straight male, you know who you are and you don't have anyone who hates you." I stood, my chair scraping against the tiles. "You know what, I need to get home." I snatched my bag off the floor, "Goodbye, _Tenoh._" I stalked out of the cafe, ignoring Haruka's calls for me.

_TIMESKIP_

I transformd that night, and I was leaping over buildings to reach the command centre I didn't realise the direction I was going until I found myself on Haruka's balcony. He was standing by himself, his arms crossed. I landed next to him. "Hey." I greeted softly. I had to remind myself that Haruka didn't know I was Umi, to him, I was Neptune. To him, Umi and Neptune were too separate people. Haruka jumped.

"Oh!" Haruka gasped, turning to me. "Oh, Neptune, I didn't notice you."

"You don't seem like yourself." I commented.

"I…" Haruka sighed, leaning forward on the railing, "I said something to one of my friends today, and...she got super mad. I told her that I understood what she was going through, but I didn't tell her how."

"Well...I've been around for a while." I looked to the night sky, "For years, I was alone on my home planet, no one else with me." I held my Mirror close to my chest, "When I first saw Uranus after so many years alone, I wanted to talk to her so badly...but I knew I had to stay where I was. One day, I broke the one rule my Queen gave me, and I visited her." I looked over to Haruka, "If I hadn't taken that leap of faith, I never would have realised how much we meant to each other. I suggest you tell your friend why you can relate to her, otherwise you'll regret it." I smiled at him.

"Yeah...I might do that."

"I need to go, I'll see you later, Haruka." I gave Haruka one more smile before leaping away.


	9. Confessions

I did not want to go to school. Haruka would be there, and I did not have the patience to deal with him. He just as a selfish, selfish man that...that I had feelings for. By the stars, he would be the death of me. I had to find Uranus as soon as I could, help her regain her lost memories and return to our duties as the protectors of the Solar System. After changing into my uniform, I joined Itsuo and together we walked to school. I avoided the music and room like the plague, knowing that's where Haruka would for sure look for me. It wasn't until after school when Haruka managed to catch me. "Umi!" Haruka called. I huffed, speeding my walking. "Umi, please." I groaned, turning on my heel and waited for Haruka to catch up.

"What do you want, Haruka?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Listen, can we talk?"

"Fine." I muttered.

"Come on." Haruka took my hand in his, "Let's go back to my place." I ripped my hand out of Haruka's.

"Just show me the way."

"Ok." Haruka started to walk, and I reluctantly followed behind him.

_TIMESKIP_

We arrived at Haruka's apartment. He lived alone, but his place was decked out in lavish furniture. It was more feminine than I expected, though I saw his racing gear off to the side. I dropped my bag on the sofa and sat down. "Ok, don't freak out." Haruka warned. He started to unbutton his shirt. My eyes widened, my cheeks turning red.

"What are you doing!" I squeaked, slapping my hands over my eyes.

"Just look." I moved my fingers sightly and peeked out from behind them. My hands slowly fell away from my face when I saw. Haruka was wearing a tank top underneath his button-up shirt. However, instead of a flat chest, he...no..._she_ had breasts.

"You're a…" I trailed off.

"Yes. I'm a girl." I stood from the couch, approaching Haruka slowly. I pressed my hand to her stomach, my fingers fluttering around her waist. I could feel her curves. My hand trailed up Haruka's sides, across the side of her chest until they cupped the back of Haruka's neck. My other hand reached up and copied the action. I looked up at Haruka with wide eyes. Slowly, she leant down, causing me to push myself up onto my toes. My eyes closed as our lips met. Her kiss was something to behold. It was demanding and at the same time loving and gentle. It felt so familiar, like I was kissing someone I had long ago. Suddenly, Uranus popped into my mind, and I broke away from the kiss. "What is it?" Haruka asked. I looked back up at her, Haruka's eyes meeting mine, and finally, it clicked into place.

"Uranus…" I whispered. "It's...it's really you…" I stepped back, placing my hands over my mouth. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "I…"

"Umi?" I ran out of the room, tears spilling from my eyes. As I ran up the stairs, I pulled my transformation pen out of my pocket.

"Neptune Planet Power!" I cried, raising my pen. "Make UP!" Water started to surround me, creating my Sailor Uniform. When it was done, I swiftly made my way to the roof and prepared to leap off the side of the building when a voice stopped me.

"Umi!" Haruka shouted. I stopped, not turning so Haruka couldn't see the tears spilling down my cheeks. "You're her…"

"I'm sorry." I breathed. "I am so sorry Haruka." I lept off the building, jumping from building to building.

"Umi!"

_TIMESKIP_

I paced the command centre quickly, a picture of Uranus on display with her wand resting on the console. I turned to the picture. Uranus, standing on her home planet, the wind gently blowing through her hair. I looked down at the pen that was laying on the console. A deep blue pen, with an oval on the top with a deep blue sphere in the middle, the planetary symbol of Uranus engraved in the centre. My thumb made its way between my teeth. Should I give it to her and give Haruka back her memories? Or should I keep it, and let Haruka live a happy life as she is now? So many questions, not enough answers.


	10. Transformations

I went on patrol later that day, and balked at the time. The moon was high in the sky, and from a clock flashing from an apartment window I could see, it was almost midnight. In one hand, I held my Deep Aqua Mirror, and the other was clutching Uranus' transformation pen tight. I was going to see Haruka, if she was on her roof then we'd talk, if not...well then I'd missed my chance. I lept across the buildings and came to a halt when I saw Haruka. She was sitting at the table, her eyes trained to the floor. I took a deep breath and landed on the railing with a soft ding. Haruka's head snapped up. Her eyes were red, and I could see the tear stains down her cheeks. She had changed into a more feminine outfit, and I had to admit, she still looked gorgeous. She was wearing a white dress and a brown vest with matching boots and a purple bandana tied around her neck. "Umi?" She breathed.

"Hi." I greeted softly. Haruka shot to her feet as I stepped down onto the roof, cancelling my transformation, leaving me in my pale blue sundress with white, heeled sandals and matching belt. I was still holding my Deep Aqua Mirror in one hand, Uranus' Transformation Pen in the other, and then my own in my pocket.

"You're here! I-I didn't think you'd come after…" I looked away.

"It was my fault. I...I had no idea who were...who you are to me, and realising that my Uranus was right in front of me this entire time and I didn't see it?" I gave a hollow laugh. "Tasked with protecting the Galaxy and my powers of perception are severely lacking."

"I...I'm Uranus, right?" Haruka questioned. I looked up at her and nodded.

"I believe so, yes."

"It feels right." Haruka pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I...yes...I am Uranus." I lifted Uranus' transformation pen, holding it out to her.

"This is yours." Haruka reached out and took it, cradling it gently. "I know I kind of jumped into my duties as a Garduian, but you know how my father is, I had no choice, I needed an escape, and returning to Neptune was my release. I had a long, long debate with myself about giving you your Transformation Pen, because on one hand, I wanted my Uranus back, but on the other, you have your own life as Haruka. I don't want you to feel pressured in any way to transform, because when you do, you will regain your memories again, and…" I looked awy again. "Our lives weren't all that exciting as Guardians." Haruka put her pen down, and reached out and taking my hands in her own. My breath caught in my throat.

"If transforming means remembering you, then yes." Haruka stated. "You're amazing, Umi, as both yourself and Neptune. If...if having to be a protector for humanity means loving you." Haruka pinched my chin with her thumb and forfinger. "I'd do it a thousand times over." I gave a watery smile. Haruka gently pulled my face closer others, her eyes falling shut. My eyelids fluttered close as our lips met. My hand reached up and cupped Haruka's cheek as we shared a tender kiss. We Seperated soon and shared a loving loo. We stepepd away from each other, and Haruka lifted her Transormation Pen into my line of vision. "So, how is this done?"

"Just follow my lead." I held up my own Transformation Pen. "Neptune Planet Power!" I shouted.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Haruka echoed.

"Make UP!"

"Make UP!" Water started to surround me, wrapping around my legs, arms and torso to create my pale blue heeled pointed pumps, with a strap that wrapped around my calves and stopped just under my knees, my white gloves that stopped midway past my forearms, with a pale blue cuff. My skirt appeared on the main body of my suit, it was a pale teal that matched the cape that appeared on my shoulders. A pale blue bow appeared at the back of my skirt, and one on my chest that was held together by a pale teal broach. My necklace was a strip of teal fabric with a clamshell resting on the front. Neptune's planetary symbol appeared on my forehead, which turned into my tiara, which was mainly gold with a pale teal gem in its centre.

The air picked up around us as Uranus transformed. It wrapped around her legs, arms and torso to create dark blue ankle boots, white gloves that covered her wrists with a dark blue cuff and the main piece of uniform. Her skirt appeared on the main body of my suit, it was a dark that matched the cape that appeared on her shoulders. A dark blue bow appeared at the back of her skirt, and a yellow bow on her chest that was held together by a dark blue bead. Her necklace was a strip of dark fabric. Uranus' planetary symbol appeared on Haruka's forehead, which turned into her tiara, which was mainly gold with a dark blue gem in its centre.

When our transformations were over, I smiled. Uranus stood in front of me, inspecting her outfit. "Your back." I said happily.

"I guess I am." Uranus replied. I threw myself at Uranus, wrapping my arms around her neck and holding her tight. I let her go before taking her hand,

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." I lead Uranus to the edge of the railing. I let go of her hand and hoisted myself onto the railing. Uranus pulled herself up next to me. "Don't worry about falling, your instincts and reflexes from your past life will come to you when you need them." I tensed and lept off the building, turning my head to the side slightly, I could see Uranus following. I laughed happily. I lead Uranus to Tokyo Tower, scaling the building with ease. We stood at the top of the building, surveying Tokyo in all it's glory. "How does it feel? Being...you again."

"I'm not sure." Uranus admitted. "This whole thing feels familiar, but I don't have the memories just yet."

"Those will come to you in time." Uranus opened her mouth to say something, however was interrupted by a clap of thunder. We looked up and saw a black cloud form over the sky, I saw something fall from the clouds and descend into Tokyo. My eyes narrowed and then widened when I heard a scream.

"Let's go!" Uranus ordered, leaping off the building. I smiled, she was coming back to me bit by bit. I followed her off the Tower and over buildings. We came across a weird monster in the middle of the up and coming Sankakusu district, a horrid creature made of purple and black with glowing red eyes.

"What is that thing?" I wondered as I recoiled in disgust.

"I don't know." Uranus replied. "But it's clearly not from Earth. My Magical Tool!" Uranus shouted, waving her hand in the air, causing her Space Sword to appear. She grabbed it, "My Talisman! Show my power, and protect me!" Uranus lifted her sword into the air, "Space Sword Blaster!" At the tip of Uranus' sword, an orange ball of energy formed with a blue ring around it. She threw it forward. As it sped towards the monster, it split into many smaller versions of it. Those became crescent-shaped and slammed into the creature, and they destroyed it with ease. When the smoke cleared, I stepped up next to Uranus.

"That was surprisingly easy." I commented.

"Yeah, too easy." We watched as a small egg dispersed into nothing. "If this is a new enemy we need to keep an eye out."

"I agree." I turned to Uranus with a smile. "Now that we're together again, how about walking to school with me from now on." I draped my arms around Uranus' shoulders.

"What about that boyfriend of yours." Uranus wondered, her arms siding around my waist and pulling me flush against her. I played with the little hairs at the base of her neck.

"He doesn't really matter, does he? Dad may lose the merger but...he can deal with it. Now that I've found you again, I want to make the most of it. I want to remember our lives but I also want to learn about this new person I've already fallen in love with. Do you...want that with me?"

"Like you even have to ask." Haruka muttered before leaning down and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss, pulling her closer.


End file.
